acceptance
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Set after 2x13—"I know that you're waiting for me to disprove my words, Kol, and I don't blame you. But, what I am about to show you, allow you to take part in will prove, once and for all, that I do consider you a part of this family." Kol meets his niece for the first time.


**_A/N _****__Set after 2x13. Only without Freya or Dahlia. But after Finn's death and Kol's been healed.__**

* * *

****Acceptance****

****.****

**"****_You _**_**are **__**a **_**_Mikaelson_**_**! **__**You're **_**_my _**_**blood. And I **_**_need _**_**you. I **_**_need _**_**you by my side**_**_._****_"_**

**—** **Klaus Mikaelson to Kol Mikaelson**

****.****

**"******Nik, you better have a bloody good reason for calling me. I'm living life to the fullest after such a ******_**traumatic**_****** experience."****

Kol sauntered into the Mikaelson family home, eyes trailing around for his hybrid brother, wondering what had been so important that he had to leave Davina so 'urgently'. Klaus' voice had been demanding with a hint of need, a tone he only used when it was a true emergency. He hadn't seen his brother since he had helped him and Rebekah save his niece from Finn a week earlier, and in doing so, it had reversed the curse his eldest brother had placed on him. Ever since that day, Kol had been in a better mood, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders after being welcomed into the family he had been left out of for one thousand years. His siblings may have never seen it that way, but Kol had, and though their relationships still needed work, Kol felt accepted by his family.

Though, in his mind, just as paranoid as Klaus', he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

To be pushed out again.

Kol's thoughts were broken into when a gush of wind hit him, and, looking to his left, he saw Klaus leaning against the balcony. Despite happy that he was a witch once again, Kol did miss being immortal. He missed compulsion, being strong and living for eternity. What he would do to be both, he mused as he stared at his brother. But most of all, he missed his own body, something that he knew was now burned to a crisp thanks to the hypocritical and selfish doppelgänger along with her brother. Klaus crossed his arms over his chest, a pretend irritable look on his face as he strolled along the balcony.

"Ah, there you are. When one says it's an emergency, Kol, one assumes that the other will arrive as quick as he can. It's been over _half an hour_. Did you _crawl_ here?"

Kol rolled his eyes, jogging up the stairs until he was standing by Klaus."I'm human now, Nik. Can't run five miles in two seconds anymore, can I? I had to take a taxi. Something else i'm getting used to. Now, what am I doing here? I see no dead bodies, no blood, is there even a true emergency?"

Chucking, Klaus motioned for Kol to follow him, which he did with a sigh."No, but I knew that if you thought it was urgent, you would at least attempt to show up. I just thought it would be quicker."

Kol grumbled but followed his brother through the doors until they were in another hallway that held the bedrooms. Klaus made his way up another staircase which led to another hallway filled with bedrooms, namely his old bedroom which had been across from Klaus' back in the day, but was now home to Hayley. Kol frowned, wondering what was going on but kept his mouth shut, knowing that he would soon find out. He trailed behind his brother until they were at the end of the hallway, and before he opened the door, Klaus turned to his brother.

"Nik, what's ha-"

"I know that you're waiting for me to disprove my words, Kol, and I don't blame you. But, what I am about to show you,__allow___ you_ to take part in will prove, once and for all, that I do consider you apart of this family."

Klaus glanced at the closed door, swallowing, and Kol, for the first time ever, saw his brother's eyes soften. He saw vulnerability in Klaus' orbs, and needless to say, he was shocked."When it comes to this, I never go back on my word. That you can believe."

Beckoning his brother to over, Klaus slowly and hesitantly turned the door handle, gently pushing the door to Kol's old room open. With caution, Kol followed Klaus into the familiar room, but at the same time, it wasn't. Adjoining to the main room, was a crib, one that looked like it had been re-built. Even though he had been asked to move back in, Kol hadn't been in the bedroom, and it shocked him beyond belief. It was a nursery, and he could tell that it was all done by Klaus himself. He closed the door behind him, his eyes wide as they roamed the walls, and for the first time, he felt warmth and love in the home.

All of sudden, a cooing sound his his ears and Kol froze.

He turned around and looked down into the crib, and found himself gazing into bright, ocean blue eyes, identical to Klaus'. But the orbs were innocent, and wide as the stared up at Kol in a curious manner. The small creature didn't break eye contact with him, and was moving around, as if wanting something. He found himself leaning closer, observing the child as if she were something he had never seen before, and suddenly found himself distantly remembering Rebekah at the same age. He wasn't that much older than his sister, but he did remember bits and pieces.

"Is this-"

Klaus answered quickly, cutting him off, voice full of emotion. He smiled fondly at the child, unable to look away."Hope? My daughter? Yes, this is the trouble maker."

She was gorgeous, a word he never though he'd use to describe something of Klaus'. He couldn't believe that this small, innocent being was half of his brother. The eyes, something rare, could never belong to anyone else. He could see Hayley in her as well. Before he could stop himself, Kol's hand reached out, hesitant, towards the squirming child. Gently, a word never used to describe Kol, he touched her hand, as if scared he'd break her.

Hope let out a squeal, her small fingers locking around his index one, pulling his hand close to her mouth. He found himself smiling, releasing a chuckle before quickly pulling his hand back, not sure if Klaus would accept him this close to his daughter, the person who he clearly adored most in the world. Klaus smiled, his daughter had finally returned home after Finn had been defeated, but it still wasn't set in stone. But, instead of focusing on the negative thoughts, he chose to put all his attention on remembering each second of his daughter being in her rightful home.

"It's all right, brother."

Kol straightened, meeting Klaus' eyes."Nik, I-"

Cutting Kol off once more, Klaus nodded."Elijah's held her, Rebekah's held her, even Cami's has. She's your niece, your blood runs through her veins, too. I trust you. I trust you with the person who means most to me. If you don't take my _word_ that I consider you family, that I trust you, believe me when I tell you that Hope is the proof."

Gesturing to Kol then his daughter, Klaus nodded again. Kol turned towards Hope once more, who was still staring at the new face she hadn't met. Kol, slightly shaking, something that never happened, slowly leaned down again. He gently held up the child after brushing her blankets away and picked her up out of her crib. Hope squealed once more, clearly enjoying the attention she was receiving. She didn't cry, he noticed, or protested against being held by the unfamiliar person. Instead, as if recognizing her own flesh and blood, Hope reached out with her small hands. They moved over his face and she smiled at him, causing him to return it.

"Hello, darling."

He held her closer to him, no longer hesitant to hold the child. He cradled Hope protectively, finding himself enjoying it, wondering how something so small could have such an effect on him. His niece's fingers curled around the shirt he was wearing, holding the material in a somewhat tight grip and she nuzzled against his shoulder, eyes becoming heavy. She felt safe in his arms, Kol realized, safe enough to sleep. Klaus watched the pair, a small smile on his face, remembering the first time he had held his daughter, how terrified he had been just in case he broke her or if she didn't respond to him well. That was when he saw the first real smile he'd ever witnessed on Kol's face as Hope cooed once more in his embrace, finding comfort in the youngest Mikaelson brother rather than revenge, something nobody else had ever received. His brother didn't seem to notice that Klaus was in the room anymore, too focused on the bundle in his arms.

"At first, a child meant nothing to me. But now, after her being born, I could never allow anything to ever harm her. I couldn't...i couldn't _bear_ it. She must be protected. By each of us, by her _**family**_." The hybrid spoke softly, noticing his daughter's eyes beginning to drop.

"I'll do whatever I can." Kol promised, finding himself meaning it."You have my word, Nik."

As Hope's eyes slowly fell shut, Kol tilted his head, somewhat reluctantly placing the child back in her crib. He covered her with the blankets. After watching her for a while, he let out a small chuckle, his fingers brushing Hope's soft cheek before he whispered.

"Aren't you something?"

* * *

**_**It's short, I know. This was written at five in the morning, something I couldn't get rid of after watching the new episode. It broke my heart, made me smile then made **_****_**me**_****_** cry. I hope Kol stays in the show, and though I adore Daniel, only Nate is the real Kol. Anyway, please leave a review if you like it.**_**

**_**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**_**


End file.
